a Sad Tale
by tortured-insanity
Summary: A SasuxNaru Twoshot, flufflemonDeath ficIs Sasuke too far gone to save?
1. Shot one Three Roses

Hello,

Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted a fic but heres a two-shot.

It's kinda sad... I wasn't in a good mood.

Anyways, heres the first,

**Three Roses**

* * *

The rain poured from the heavens like angels' tears.

Haruno Sakura stood beneath those rain clouds with as my tears as rain drops.

The rain suddenly stopped beating on her head, she turned back to see Rock Lee smiling as sincerely as he could holding a green umbrella over her head.

"You shouldn't stand in the rain Sakura-san. You'll catch a cold."

The pink haired girl tried to smile for him but the sorrow in her heart just wouldn't allow.

Her saddened face cracked and a worse pain leaked through.

"Oh Lee!"

She wrapped her arms around the boy and held onto him as she cried.

"It's all my fault! I-I should have known something like this would happen! I should have been there, I should have been helping more to find Sasuke-kun! I shouldn't have relied so much on Naruto! I-- I--"

"There was nothing you could do Sakura-san." Lee said reassuringly, rubbing the girl's back.

"I--I feel…there must have been something more I could have done…" She sobbed, still holding onto the boy, as she turned around to stare at the object of her grief.

Rain beat down on the twin grey stones, leaking over the engraved names.

"I know it hurts Sakura-san…" Lee spoke quietly. "But…" He just couldn't find the words to sooth the crying girl.

"I loved them…" she whispered, "I loved them both so much…"

Lee nodded in understanding then took her hand. "Come on Sakura-san… you'll feel better once you leave this place."

Sakura slowly nodded, but before she turned to leave she knelt down in the rain soaked grass.

She traced her fingers over the first name.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

She laid a black rose under his name.

A rose for her heart's love

Her fingers again traced a name, this one the second.

_Uzamaki Naruto_

She laid a yellow rose under his name.

A rose for her heart's laughter.

She placed a third, white, rose between the two.

A rose for the love the two had never been given a chance to share.


	2. Shot Two Like Angels' Tears

This is the second shot to "Three Roses"

Note, thistakes place BEFORE "Three Roses"

* * *

**Like Angels' Tears

* * *

**

"Sassukee…Why are you doing this…?"

The blond cried into the pillow as the other, older, boy held him pinned to the bed.

One Uchiha hand slid down Naruto's bare back down to the him waist of his pants.

"Saassuukee…please…don't…"

The other ignored him and tore the pajama pants down until they encircled the blond's knees.

The hand, which smear blood as it traveled back up, felt the smooth curves under it's rough palm.

Uchiha leaned forward, slowly kissing his way up Naruto's spine, sending shivers through them both. "Sasuke…"

"Shh…" It was the first sound the dark haired boy had made. His voice was rough and dark, almost hollow.

"Don't make me stop, Naruto….please…"

It was wrong, he knew, but his once best friend's heart poured into those few words.

"You…you said you would save me…" Uchiha whispered. "You _promised_."

"I tired…"Naruto choked out, "I tired so hard, but you wouldn't let me… you wouldn't let me save you."

Sasuke was quite as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on a scared cheek.

"If I let you now…can you still save me…?"

Naruto nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to but ever eager to help the other in anyway possible.

"H-how…can I..?"

Sasuke turned the blond over so he laid on his back and stared into the endless blue eyes.

"Just don't leave me…"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the soft pink lips before him, slipping his tongue across.

Hesitantly, Naruto's mouthed parted and allowed that tongue to enter.

He heard the buckles and zips of Sasuke removing both their clothing, but stayed perfectly still.

He was scared.

He knew what Sasuke was planning to do, and honestly he didn't want it, but this is what Sasuke wanted.

And Naruto would do anything for his friend.

He felt something uncomfortable slip inside him and it his shock/horror he realized it was Sasuke's finger.

This, this just wasn't right.

He tried to pull away but before he could Sasuke leaned down again and kissed him, whispering against his lips, "I know it's weird… but please…"

Please

He remembered Iruka-sensei had told him that little word would could do a lot.

Now he believed it to be true.

With that one word he found himself surrendering to his friend's commands.

He did everything the other told him to, touched every place he asked to and in turn he was touched in every place. The night passed on In a blur of pleases and pain. He remembered screaming when Sasuke had entered him, and crying as he thrust in and out. He remembered Sasuke's hand holding and rubbing his penis. He remembered his humiliation as he began to realize he rather liked what Sasuke was doing to him, and the even deeper humiliation as he came crying Sasuke's name like a little girl.

Most of all, he remembered that smile on Sasuke's face as Naruto muttered the words he hadn't realized he'd been holding back.

"I love you, Sasuke…"

When Naruto awoke he was being held in Sasuke's lap.

He smiled up at the stoic face and uttered a good morning to his new lover.

The said lover did not respond his smiles or good mornings returned.

Light glinted off a sliver object as Sasuke raised it into the air.

With one quick movement all time seemed to freeze as sharp pain shot through Naruto's chest.

The blond looked down see the hilt of a sword.

"Sas….Sasuke why….?"

His blood poured from his chest, staining the sheets they had just made love on.

"You said…" Sasuke stopped for a moment as tears began to leak into his black eyes.

"You said you would save me….. Don't take your word back now…please…"

Naruto felt hot blood drip down his back.

He understood then.

Sasuke was gone, to far gone to be saved.

The only redemption he had left was death.

But Sasuke was scared.

He didn't want to go to hell alone.

A smile graced Naruto's pink lips once again.

"It's okay, Sasuke… I won't let you down… I'll stay with you."

A bitter sweet smile touched the Uchiha's lips as he fell forward to kiss his love's forehead.

"Thank you…"

And Naruto kept his promise.

He stayed with Sasuke…

Forever….

* * *

Bah, It's rubbish.

Too...corny.


End file.
